Faling inside the black
by IsaxKuchiki
Summary: Cuando cae la última gota que rebalsa el vaso, las cosas más terribles se pueden desatar y nuestros queridos protagonistas tendrán que enfrentarse a ellas una vez más. [Spoilers!]


Hola! después de tanto tiempo es lindo poder escribir una historia y tener la paciencia y determinación para continuarla... esta vez sin falta seguirte con los siguientes capítulos, ya que esta en particular es una muy especial para mí ya que reflejé muchas cosas de mi misma y el simple hecho de poder compartirla es una satisfacción personal. Esperoque disfruten de leerla tanto como yo al escribirla. Para ser sincera esto lo escribí hace algunos meses, pero por cuestiones personajes no pude continuarla así que les diré un par de cosillas antes de continuar.

Este fanfic se encuentra ubicado en el momento que en el Vander-Reich atacó la SS por primera y única vez hasta el momento, aviso que hay muchos spoilers por lo tanto sean cuidadosos aquellos que no esten al tanto del manga. También aviso que no iré del a la par de la trama, pero será más o menos la base de este fic por lo tanto no puedo determinar de cuantos capítulos constara, quizás a su parecer no sea muy IR pero en los siguientes capítulos mientras vaya determinando que rumbo tomara este fic iré desarrollando la relación ente ellos.  
_Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite._

* * *

Primer Capitulo

_In my place_

_"Perdónenme"_

Un día… tan maldito como la suerte de muchos, solo era cuestión de que el tiempo pase para que la guerra finalmente se desatara en la Soul society…muchos dicen que todo vuelve… pues era la clara y auténtica representación, lamentablemente para forjar lugar entre muchos lleno de gloria y reputación, hay inmoralidad y sangre derramada detrás. El poderío fue y seguirá siendo así…

Aún podía sentir lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, incluso a sus nakamas, sus sentidos no la engañaban, pero la desesperación se apoderaba de estos y no podia hacer mas que dejar su cuerpo sobre un frío y áspero trozo de roca, aún con su Zampakutoh en mano. Hacían unos pocos minutos desde que había comenzado a llover torrencialmente, la lluvia fría como su cuerpo daba con el apagando su ímpetu.  
-¡Kuchiki movete, solo me estorbas! anda con Byakuya y el otro inútil!  
Una voz familiar sonó, esas palabras revivieron su corazón en un instante.  
-¡Al fin algo de diversión!  
-Zaraki Kempachi, ¿el capitán sin Bankai? -preguntó en un tono arrogante el Quincy al frente.  
Su vista comenzó a aclararse.  
-Con o sin Bankai, así vas a terminar -inquirió, dándole un fuerte sacudón a su Zampakutoh, escurriéndose aún más sangre proveniente de los cuerpos que estaban sobre sus hombros.  
-¿Cómo los derrotaste? -preguntó el albino.  
-Larga historia tsk, ¿qué están esperando?- Movió su katana a un lado salvajemente, dejando caer en seco los 3 cuerpos que estaban enterrados en ella, enormes cantidades de energia espiritual brotaron de su cuerpo en menos de un segundo.  
Al mismo tiempo, Rukia trataba de levantarse, a pesar de sus heridas en ese momento su fuerza de voluntad era mucho mayor al dolor que sentía.  
-¡No puedo darme el lujo de estar sin hacer nada, si mi vida tengo que dar para proteger a la SS lo haré!- gritó con furia poniéndose de pie.  
-¿La dejaremos ir? -preguntó el albino- preparándose para ir tras ella.  
-Déjala… -puso su brazo delante de su cara- con esas heridas no va a llegar lejos.  
Apenas pudo oír ese último comentario, el cual casi la sacó de sus casillas, si hay algo que detestaba era que la subestimasen, pero no era momento de darle importancia a un asunto trivial, de hecho agradeció para sus adentros el que no tendría que perder aún más tiempo. De un shumpo finalmente la teniente desapareció de la vista del capitán Kempachi.

-No puedo sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo, tampoco el de Nii-sama y el de Renji apenas lo puedo percibir, esto está mal -cerró con fuerza los puños y se puso a correr a la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitieron, con clara preocupación en su rostro.  
Durante el trayecto el panorama se veía terrible, Shinigamis muertos por donde pisara y se le ocurriera mirar, las estructuras estaban destruidas, como si hubiera estado ausente por 100 años, y despertara en el fin del mundo. Se detuvo por un momento para recuperar el aliento, y el horror veia se reflejaba en sus ojos índigos, sus brazos comenzaron a temblarinvoluntariamente a la par de sus piernas.  
-¡RUKIA! -escuchó a lo lejos una voz familiar que la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Renji! -se acercó lo mas rápido que pudo a su buen amigo- ¿quién te hizo esto?- apoyó la cabeza de su comprañero con gentileza sobre su regazo... pero su compañero se resistió a quedarse quieto allí.  
-N.. ¡no Rukia! ni si.. tsk ¡ni si quiera pude usar mi bankai, como hicieron con Byakuya! -exclamó desesperadamente el teniente tomándola de los hombros.  
-¡¿Nii-sama?!  
-Le quit…aron su bankai esos malditos… dijo con dificultad, poniéndose de pie al lado de la Shinigami.  
-¡Espera, Renji!  
-Hoero, ¡Zabimaru! -ni bien su Zampakutoh cambió de forma el Shinigami perdio las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y en un instante cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.  
-Ayuda al taichou, Rukia...  
-¡Renji!  
-Solo… h-haz lo que te dije, tonta, se que tu puedes hacerlo -esbozó una sonrisa, y cayó a un costado, perdiendo la conciencia.  
-¿Renji?, ¡Renji! - no recibió respuesta del teniente, así que se las arreglo para dejarlo descansar a un lado, donde no fuera aún más herido.  
El cuerpo de la shinigami empezó a emanar reiatsu involuntariamente, sus ojos estaban cegados por la ira que sentía en ese momento pero como buen Kuchiki, sin perder la compostura aún. A lo lejos logró distinguir al responsable que los observó todo el tiempo y caminó lentamente hacia él.  
Primer paso…  
Lo miró.  
Segundo… desenvainó su zampakutoh, estiró al frente el brazo, y apoyó la otra mano en su antebrazo con determinación.  
…-¿No tienes miedo? ¿No quieres saber que le pasó al capitán que esta contra esa pared?- preguntó misterioso el Quincy.  
Rukia Sabía muy bien que en el momento en que se dejara llevar por las provocaciones del arquero perdería la batalla atumáticamente, pero en su rostro fue inevitable que su semblante se viera preocupado.  
-¡Mae, Sode no shirayuki! -dio medio giro a su Zampakutoh, quedando la punta hacia abajo etonces un largo listón apareció en la empuñadura el cual se tiñó de blanco al igual que la hoja, ambas envueltas en un reiatsu tan puro y blanco como la nieve-¡Tsugi no mai! -Ejecutó la primera danza, clavando su zampakutoh varias veces en el suelo.  
-¿Entonces vas a pelear y dejar morir a ese Shinigami?  
Su mirada cambió a una de preocupación y se detuvo bruscamente, justo antes de que diera la última estocada contra el piso.  
-Lo supuse… -dejó caer sus largos cabellos por delante de su cara, encorvando su espalda hacia delante mientras estiraba los brazos a los lados con sorna… -¡es mi destino atormentar a ese capitán, ahora que tu estas a mi merced, Shinigami!.

Urahara Kisuke estaba estupefacto, el filo de una katana amenazaba a un lado de su cara, pero aún mayor fue su sorpresa ver el altanero Quincy mutilado en un instante.  
-¡Muévete! -exigió el atacante en un tono amenazante, oculto en unos largos y viejos harapos.  
-Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó en un tono burlón moviendo las manos a los lados.  
-Tsk… Quincys estúpidos, incluso tú lo notas -envainó su katana y gruñó moviendo sus labios hacia un lado malhumorado.  
-Oh -con una de sus manos bajó su sombrero a la altura de sus ojos, cambiando su semblante a uno mucho mas serio.  
-Siento cerca de aquí el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Dónde diablos está?  
-Él -señaló con su dedo en dirección al Quincy muerto, y desvió su mirada del hombre unos segundos, preocupado.  
-¿Él qué, o me ves cara de estúpido? ¡No aquí estoy para juegos, Shinigami!  
Entonces, tendrás que decirme con que propósito estas aquí.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -espetó -o acaso no se te hace obvio.  
-Ya veo, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para charlas -El hombre del sombrero se levantó y dio unos pasos en dirección a los humanos y la pequeña Nel.  
-Te pregunté que donde está Kurosaki Ichigo… ¡aún no terminó! –desenvainó su katana furioso y levantó el filo de su espada por sobre la cabeza del ex capitán.

El Shinigami de cabellos anaranjados paró en seco, y volteó en dirección al hombre bloqueando su ataque, movió su Zampakutoh a un lado quitando la del enemigo de su vista, con un semblante de temer. Su poca paciencia se estaba agotando y su situación actual, y la de SS era un completo desastre… -no tengo tiempo para juegos -miró su Zampakutoh -Parece que eres completamente ignorante a lo que está pasando en este momento -dijo en un tono grave, son suma frialdad en sus palabras.

-¡Okiro!, Benihime… -la forma de su zampakutoh cambió, su empuñadura se arqueó y el filo se volvió recto -sonrió con suficiencia -terminaré esto rápido.  
-¡No me subestimes maldito Shinigami! -apretó su katana con firmeza y su reiatsu aumentó descomunalmente, se puso en pose; dobló su brazo y posicionó su katana por debajo de este, arrimó su mano derecha por sobre el filo de la hoja y tensó sus dedos, el reiatsu aumentó aún mas al punto en que todo a su alrededor se veía distorsionado a causa de la misma presión de esa energía.  
El semblante de Urahara cambió de repente, apenas podía creer a lo que se estaba enfrentando, sus ojos estaban como platos -sujetó su zampakutoh con fuerza.  
-_"¡diablos!, ¿desde cuando aumentó tanto su energía espiritual?" -_se preguntó cubriendo sus ojos para protegerse de l tierra que levantaba ese increíble reiatsu.  
Los harapos del sujeto volaron por los aires, a causa de la presión espiritual, revelando su identidad, sus pies se hundieron en las rocas y rasguñó su katana, deslizando sus dedos de un extremo de la hoja hacia el otro.  
-¡Kishire!...

-¡Hakuren! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el reiatsu se volvió visible debido su gran magnitud, su flequillo se apartó de su cara unos segundos mostrando sus cejas arqueadas y las lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo firmemente en sus ojos cuando miró detrás del Quincy apresado en el gigantesco bloque de hielo. En un momento pensó en correr hacia él, pero todo a su alrededor se congeló, pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre sus hombros y en cuestión de segundos el bloque no tardó en agrietarse y finalmente romperse, impidiéndole avanzar.  
-No puedes evitarlo, Shinigami, tienes miedo, puedo verlo através de tus ojos, como lo hice con ese capitán- señaló con aversión al Kuchiki, y en un segundo desapareció de la vista de la teniente.  
-¡El único miedo que siento, es el de no derrotarte!- giró y bloqueó el ataque enemigo con Sode no shirayuki -ya puedes temer de lo que te sustentas…-respondió en un tono tosco, limpiando un hilo de sangre que tenia a un lado de sus labios.  
-Realmente piensas que puedes derrotarme, mocosa arrogante…  
-N-no lo dudes -espetó con dificultad tomándose un costado del pecho.  
-Ese capitán morirá pronto, ¿no irás en su ayuda? cierto… mira al frente tuyo, no... mírate a ti -bajó la cabeza, soltando una carcajada -su teniente también morirá cuando termine contigo, y Kurosaki Ichigo jamás volverá a ver la luz, estas completamente sola en esto.  
-¡Cállate! -gritó con fuerza negando con la cabeza -¡Some no mai!..  
El Quincy apareció detrás de la Kuchiki en un segundo, interrumpiendo su danza, atacó con su mano desnuda, juntando sus dedos envueltos en una intensa energía, casi encestando un golpe en el hombro de la teniente, que lo esquivó a duras penas.  
Durante17 meses había entrenado afanosamente si de algo estaba segura, es que no era teniente por que sí, actualmente podía atacar sin necesidad de realizar las danzas aunque, en muchas ocasiones seguía ejecutándolas pues era lo que tanto la caracterizaba pero en su condición actual la corriente definitivamente no estaba a su favor, se veía obligada a danzar, y su enemigo se anticipaba a cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Se acercó con su zampakutoh en alto para golpear desde arriba, un golpe fácil de esquivar para el enmascarado, que ni bien lo hizo se ubicó detrás suyo para contraatacar, como Rukia lo supuso.  
-¡Te tengo!, ¡Sokatsui! –dio en el blanco, As Nodt tapó sus ojos con sus manos estremeciéndose del dolor -¡Bakudou #1, Sai! -ató sus manos a su espalda dejando ver la mitad de su rostro magullado -Bakudou #61, Rokujyou Kourou! -Recitó el kidoh sin el conjuro, el cual lo aprisionó en seis enormes barras de luz, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente suyo.  
-Morirás ahora mismo –el rostro de la teniente se veía adusto, con su ceño fuertemente fruncido y la respiración acelerada, se posicionó para encestarle el golpe final, pero ella era completamente inconsciente de que el mastodonte que atacó a Renji estaba presente en el lugar, este aterrizó delante suyo, entre el Quincy y la punta de su Zampakutoh, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y retroceder.

-¡Kishire!, panter…  
La enorme ráfaga de energía que salió de la garganta ubicada arriba, donde Ichigo estaba aprisionado interrumpió al hombre. Urahara se percató de lo que el Shinigami estaba haciendo.  
-No tengo tiempo Grimmjow, luego de esta guerra podrás tener tu pelea -confiado en sus últimas palabras, desapareció de su vista en un Shumpo, el rubio se paró delante de la garganta, recitando en silencio unas palabras.  
-Tsk…-giró su cabeza a un lado en negación -¡Shinigami! les ayudaré esta ves, pero luego serán ustedes mi próximo objetivo -apuntó con el dedo al Shinigami, y se elevó en su dirección, quien seguía murmurando en silencio frente a la garganta. Tomó a Grimmjow de la chaqueta y se apartaron unos cuantos metros.

-Ichigo había intentado incontables veces romper la esfera en donde estaba aprisionado, comenzaba a desesperarse podía sentir lo que pasaba en la SS… a cada uno de sus nakamas imágenes de cada unos de ellos iban y venían en su cabeza, se estaba desquiciando. Pero era imposible penetrar su fortaleza, tenía un par de heridas a causa del rebote de sus poderes, suspiró y se decidió por hacer el último y más poderoso intento. Tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó con todas sus fuerzas la empuñadura de Tensa Zangetsu.  
-¡Getsuga!...  
-Desaparece! –Urahara movió su brazo a un lado.  
Ichigo paró en seco, estaba completamente libre de la prisión. "Tendrás compañía", una voz familiar sonó.  
El joven tomó el dispositivo de donde provenía la voz, efectivamente era Urahara.  
-¡Urahara-san! ¿qué pasó?  
-Larga historia, muévanse.  
-¿Movernos?  
-¿Qué hay de ti Shinigami? -preguntó la sexta espada, antes de ingresar a la garganta.  
-Tengo un par de asuntos aquí- miró en dirección al grupo de Ichigo.  
_"¡Urahara-san!"_  
-Ayuda a la SS el peleará contigo luego, este grupo es el que te obligó a vivir encubierto, y humilló los sobrevivientes de la batalla anterior ¿estás consciente de ello?  
-Tsk, no me digas que hacer -movió su cabeza a un lado, ignorando lo último y se marchó a toda velocidad, en cuestión de segundos estaba en frente de Ichigo.  
-¡Grimmjow!  
El Shinigami estaba atónito, apenas podía creer a quien tenía parado al frente suyo, con las mismas ropas de antes… solo que con el cabello más largo y un semblante mas serio, la espada que se ganó todo su odio en su momento… aunque ese rencor había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás -apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de Tensa Zangetsu frunciendo el ceño.  
-Estúpido… la pelea será después- respondió con calma, como si hubiera leído su mente- en el camino te explico lo que ocurrió, muévete idiota.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes peleaban enérgicamente, la mayoría ya mal heridos. Un shinigami sin bankai peleando con enemigos de ese rango, era como tratar de detener la lluvia con las manos, la derrota era inminente, pero aún así el Gotei no se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad por los arqueros. Sin embargo cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban las bajas, incluso en el Rukongai, esa absurda pelea era muchísimo peor que la misma guerra, era el infierno. Yamamoto esperaba lo peor, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Maldición!- la Kuchiki frunció el ceño y retrocedió a punto de caer al suelo, pasmada por la repentina aparición del segundo.  
-Morirás pequeña basura-tocó una de las barras del Bakudoh donde estaba atrapado su compañero, y se desintegró en unos segundos, dejando salir un pequeño destello de luz al desaparecer, tras esto As Nodt se reincorporó aún con su mano en la cara, no había sido capas de articular ni una sola palabra, definitivamente había subestimado a la Shinigami, lo que mas ira le hizo sentir.  
Llevó su otra mano a su rostro, y finalmente lo destapó, revelando una severa quemadura, ya sanada hace tiempo. Pero ahora tenía la otra mitad de su rostro herido, una verdadera aberración. Sus movimientos eran lentos y duros, estaba realmente colérico.  
-Te darás idea de quién me hizo esto, pero él será el último en morir.  
-So-Taichou… -estaba literalmente helada, algunas cosas finalmente comenzaban a encajar.  
-Ya fue Suficiente charla -Arremangó su chaqueta en uno de sus brazos y cerró el puño, cuando lo abrió un legendario arco apareció, la última ves que Rukia vio algo así fue cuando Ishida luchó.  
Al percatarse de esto, Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás, con su Zampakutoh al frente para esquivar el próximo ataque. El arco formaba el símbolo Quincy, pero este contaba con una extensión que cubría todo su brazo, cuando en su otra mano apareció una flecha la presión espiritual aumentó descomunalmente, y finalmente tensó su arco con la flecha en mano, mientras mas lo tensaba la presión parecía aumentar más y más, al punto en que la teniente perdió la compostura y cayó de rodillas al suelo, como si la fuerza de gravedad hubiera aumentado. El cuerpo de la shinigami comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias, no podía moverse ni un milímetro.  
-Muere -soltó la flecha.  
-¡NO!  
Las pupilas de Rukia se contrajeron yun gran salpicón de sangre cayó al suelo, junto con un cuerpo inerte.  
-¡RENJI! no, nooo ¡Renji! respóndeme, ¡Renji! -tomó desesperadamente al hombre entre sus brazos, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo, su herida no dejaba de sangrar– ¡REEEENJI!  
_"¿Por qué?" _  
_"Todas las personas que amo me abandonan"_  
La shinigami sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho que la dejaba sin aire, era tanto dolor, tanta frustración que sentía que ese instante que dejó escapar esos sentimientos en fuerte un grito que se oyo a los alrededores. Aún no dejaba de lloviznar desde que empezó esa estúpida guerra.  
-Hisana-sama, Kaien-Dono… -hizo una pausa -¿… ahora tu Renj?- apoyó gentilmente al hombre que la salvo en el suelo con pesar -¡NO!, no te llevarás a nadie más! si alguien mas debe morir, esa soy yo… muchos sacrificaron su bienestar por mi… es hora -la Shinigami se lanzó sobre el Quincy con exasperación y angustia, tratando de cortarlo con la hoja de su Zampakutoh con coraje e inútilmente una y otra ves, el segundo no hacia mas que observar la escena divertido.  
-¡Muere ya! -As retrocedió de un salto y disparó la flecha, que la teniente no logró esquivar, junto con la flecha el cuerpo de la menuda Shinigami fue estampado contra la pared que se encontraba justo detrás, la flecha enterrada en su hombro no hizo mas que ligarla allí.  
-Hugk… -la sangre se escurría de su boca involuntariamente, no podía moverse ni hablar, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía a sus deseos, estaba fallando a la SS, a si misma…  
_¿Qué tan profunda era la palabra "soledad" para cu corazón?_  
Dejó caer su cabeza, rendida.  
_"Rukia-Sama…"  
_

El sustituto y la sexta espada habían llegado a destino, ya cada uno por su cuenta. Ichigo estaba atónito, parecía una pesadilla lo que estaba viendo y viviendo en esos instantes. Sentía varios Reiatsus conocidos descender bruscamente, otros ni si quiera los registraba, entre ellos Kira, Renji, Byakuya y Rukia, lo cual preocupó terriblemente al sustituto, sobretodo el último nombrado, que bajó de golpe. No se atrevió a pensar lo peor, simplemente tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella, el ya había vivido esa situación tiempo atrás, sentía los latidos su corazón acelerar con solo recordarla e imaginársela lejos de si, se estaba volviendo loco. En el camino puso a salvo un par subordinados, que habían sobrevivido a la masacre, pero aún no se cruzaba con ningún rostro conocido. Solo Akon, que ni bien lo vio le informó sobre la infiltración de Grimmjow en la SS, explicando que estaba de su bando.  
Yamamoto sintió la presencia de Ichigo, cosa que calmó sus nervios. Los capitanes que habían sido despojados de su Bankai la tenían difícil, pero no ocupaban ese puesto en la SS por que sí, eran los seres más poderosos de esa dimensión, y era de esperarse la resistencia que opusieron.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? estúpido Quincy -el capitán se lanzó salvajemente una y otra ves sobre el Quincy al mando, quien no hacía mas que esquivar sus ataques mas no recibiendo alguno, como si estuviera analizando la situación. El albino solo se limitó a observar, ya cansado de las burlas del Capitán lo atacó por atrás. Kempachi pateó al primero apartándolo de si, y cubrió su espalda con su katana, sin siquiera dignarse a cruzar miradas, y rió.  
-Vamos, basuras, ¿no atacarán con todas sus fuerzas?  
-Tsk, inútil- el Quincy al frente se puso de pie, aproximándose a su subordinado, que había sido enviado directo al suelo luego de ser repelido por el capitán, una vez al frente suyo, solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada devastadora, su compañero lo miró a los ojos, clamando piedad para sus adentros. La del Quincy empezaba a desbordarse, y antes de que el capitán se percatara, tenia enterrada la hoja del enemigo en su pecho.  
-Preguntó unas ves mas, ¡¿eso es todo maldita basura?! -escupió sangre a un lado y con una de sus manos se desenterró la hoja de su pecho.  
El arquero se limitó a observarlo, amenazador. Kempachi perdiendo la paciencia se lanzó contra el,

Por otro lado, Grimmjow caminaba tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, como lo hacía usualmente totalmente indiferente a lo que ocurría, solo quería que termine esa estúpida guerra y saldar asuntos pendientes. Tenía muchos, cosas que vagaban en su cabeza, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Ayúdame, por favor– suplicó un Shinigami malherido, jalándole del pantalón.  
-Tsk, quítate basura- movió su pierna a un lado con apatía para deshacerse de él y siguió caminando con fastidio, esperando que algo interesante ocurriera.  
-Tanto Hollows, como Shinigamis son la misma basura -sonó una voz no muy lejos.  
Un hombre uniformado se paró delante de Grimmjow, de contextura física delgada y esbelta, su rostro se veía confiado y calmo, un parche le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, en lugar de cabello solo tenía una enorme cicatriz que terminaba donde ese parche.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-¿Así que vas directo al grano? -chasqueó los dedos y en una milésima de segundo un imponente arco apareció sujeto a su brazo, exageradamente grande que a diferencia de los demás este parecía ser material -Balthasar Heinz… recuérdalo, basura -escupió poniendo en énfasis la última palabra.  
-Tsk -sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos siendo iluminados por el resplandor de lo que contemplaba, sonrió de lado maniáticamente para sorpresa de Balthasar, estiró su brazo al frente y una enorme bola de energía se abrió paso por los aires en dirección al arquero, quien no tardo en esquivarla.  
-Pfff, basura… nada más que basura -tensó su arco apuntando al espada, pero una enorme explosión a sus espaldas le hizo perder el equilibrio, pasmado por el enorme estallido.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja no me subestimes, bazofia.  
El Quincy explotó en rabia y en menos de lo que hubiera imaginado una ola de flechas caía sobre Grimmjow, que las esquivó sin dificultad solo se abría paso entre ellas acercándose peligrosamente a Baltasar -¡eres inferior a mí! debes morir, al igual que los Shinigamis debemos purificar este mundo sucio y enfermo.  
-¡Calla ya! -se acercó de pronto, y le propinó una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar varios metros por los aires, sin siquiera sacar las manos se sus bolsillos, antes de que el cuerpo del Quincy aterrizase sobre el suelo desenvainó su katana -muere… -trató de encestarle el golpe de gracia, pero el Quincy lo esquivó a duras penas, finalmente cayendo al suelo, Grimmjow apoyó el filo de su katana en el cuello de Balthasar, amenazando con matarlo.  
-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí, con que propósito han venido a atacar?  
-Tsk -¿piensas que te lo diré?- escupió sangre a un lado.  
-¡HAZLO! -se agachó y apoyó su mano sobre la cara del arquero, al mismo tiempo que una esfera rojiza se formaba creciendo cada vez más aumentando la temperatura contra su rostro. Balthasar estaba completamente pálido e inmóvil contra el áspero suelo y cuando finalmente despegó sus labios con desprecio para hablar, ambos se percataron de que una enorme bola de energía se aproximaba hacia ellos, Grimmjow la esquivó sin problemas, pero Balthasar no tuvo la misma suerte, su cuerpo yacía completamente carbonizado en el suelo.

-Ups, ¡pobre Heinz! Ja, ja, ja… pero que idiota… -sonó una voz femenina.  
-¡¿Quién eres?! -preguntó Grimmjow buscando con la mirada.  
La mujer apareció al frente del espada en un segundo, tomándolo de la chaqueta mientras se deleitaba observándolo de pies a cabeza, con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo.  
-¡Qué lástima, eres tan guapo! pero tendré que matarte… -dijo lo último con pena, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maniática  
-¡Quítate mujer!- pateó al frente.  
La mujer saltó unos metros hacia atrás y ni bien tocó el suelo con sus pies hizo una pequeña reverencia- Irene Ernestine…

_**Continuará**_  
**_  
_**


End file.
